(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a multi-functional display rack and in particular to one that is extremely stable, adjustable and retractable to fit objects of different sizes and proportions for display purposes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional displaying rack is fixed in size and cannot be adapted to receive various kinds of objects. So, it is necessary to prepare a number of various kinds of displaying racks for various kinds of displaying objects. Furthermore, the conventional kind of displaying rack is generally triangular in shape, is not retractable, and cannot stand firmly on the table. It will fall down easily and break.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional display rack which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a multi-functional display rack.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional display rack that is extremely stable, adjustable and retractable to fit objects of different sizes and proportions for display purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional display rack that can be adjusted to keep an object at either side thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional display rack that can show the title, specification and the price of a displayed object.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a multi-functional display rack includes a base having four comers provided with four an upwardly extending stop blocks. A slot us formed between two adjacent stop blocks and a rectangular opening is formed at an intermediate portion of the base.
The rack further includes a slider having two shoulders at two opposites sides thereof and a through hole, having a larger diameter at a lower portion thereof, formed at a central portion thereof The slider being fitted in the rectangular opening with the shoulders bearing against the bottom side of the base, thereby enabling the slider to move along the rectangular opening. The rack also includes a rotatable seat having a downwardly extending tubular portion having a flange at a lower end thereof and a through hole extending through a center of the tubular portion, the rotatable seat being mounted on the base with the tubular portion extending downwardly through the rectangular opening to engage with the through hole of the slider with the flange engaged with the larger diameter of the slider thus enabling the rotatable seat to be rotated with respect to the base. A supporting member is provided with two legs, each having a rib at a back side thereof and an inwardly extending protuberance at a lower end thereof, the inwardly extending protuberance being pivotally connected with the slider.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.